Fairy Tale Journey
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Tummi, his best friend Daphne & their pet dragon Guinevier are transported into a book of fairy tales.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahh, finally another Gummi Bears story. It turns out, it'll be a multi-parter, it's pretty short much like the Gummi Bears eps that are 10 or so minutes long. I got some scenes from an old animated version of "Black Beauty", an ep. of "Krypto the Superdog", a "Simpsons" Halloween ep. and "The Wizard of Oz", also the ingredients were inspired by the spell from "Into the Woods". The cards are from the Wizardology book, also has the book itself. Disclaimer: The show "Gummi Bears" belongs to Disney and the dragon, Guinevier belongs to Manhattan Toy. While Daphne, the Gypsies & the fairy tale characters belong to me. Whew! Well, enough of this crap, enjoy!

Fairy Tale Journey.

Part 1

_Today is a gypsy festival at Dunwyn, and everyone's attending, practically 3 young Gummi Bears & a dragon with their human friends, Cavin, Princess Calla & Daphne._

Daphne: Oh, goody. I've been so looking forward to this day.

Sunni: Yeah. Same here.

_So, with the Gummies in disguise; them on top of each other wearing a cloak w/hood & a rubber mask, the group ventures out to the gypsy festival. There are all kinds of things happening; dancers, performers, all kinds._

Guinevier: Ooh.

_The group stops to see a woman against a large board, she puts an apple on her head as a guy throws a knife, it slices the apple in half._

Audience: (Applauds)

Gypsies: (Bow)

_They then see a guy with a grizzly bear on a leash._

Bear: (Growling)

Group: (Recoil some)

Gypsy Guy: Don't be frightened, he won't hurt you.

Cavin: I'm not afraid.

Gypsy Guy: (Laughs)

_He tosses a ball to Cavin, he catches it then tosses it to the grizzly, he catches it as well._

Group: (Applauds)

_They then see a woman dancing with her tambourine, she gives it to her goat but the goat ends up eating it._

Audience: (Laughs)

Gypsy woman: (Laughs)

_Soon enough, the group is still wandering, Tummi whom is at the bottom of the disguise pokes his head out._

Tummi: I'm tired, let's trade places.

Cubbi: No way.

Sunni: Shh! You'll blow our cover.

_They then see a woman with a basket, she holds out a lovely pink flower ring._

Guinevier: Ooh.

_Daphne buys her the ring which was just a shilling. That's when Daphne & Guinevier spot a bookseller._

Bookseller: (Chuckles) Would the young mistress like a free storybook?

Daphne: Free, huh? You got yourself a deal.

Bookseller: Just remember this, things are not always what they seem. heheheheh

_Daphne takes the free book from the gypsy bookseller. Soon at Gummi Glen's living room, Daphne practices fortune telling with her best friend, Tummi and their pet dragon, Guinevier, she has the Wizardology book._

Guinevier: Alrighty, first off, whomever is asking the question will shuffle the cards, while doing so, they have to think of a question.

Tummi: Dibs on the question.

Daphne: Sure, since I'm supposed to be doing the fortune telling.

_He shuffles them._

Tummi: O.K., the question I pick… What's for lunch?

Daphne: (Chuckles) Well…

Guinevier: Aww, c'mon, ask something that doesn't involve food.

Tummi: Hey, I'm the one with the cards.

Guinevier: Well, I'm the one with the book.

Daphne: Hold it! We'll settle this the traditional way, rock-paper-scissors.

Tummi/Guinevier: One, two, three!

_They do rock-paper-scissors; Tummi does paper while Guinevier does scissors._

Guinevier: Yes! Scissors cut paper.

Tummi: Aw! It's not paper, it's a flat rock.

Guinevier: And these are maximum scissors that can cut through anything.

Daphne: (Rolls eyes)

Tummi: All right, my question is… what would today bring us?

Guinevier: Now, you set 5 of the cards like a cross face down, then Daphne lifts them starting from center, left, right, top then bottom.

_Tummi does so, then Daphne lifts the middle card to reveal…_

Daphne: The water card.

Tummi: With fishes.

Daphne: It tells of an old woman, wisdom & indulgence.

Guinevier: The middle card represents the question. Next is the left card.

Daphne: (Turns over left card) The heat card. Tells of an enemy, invincibility & regression.

Tummi: A phoenix.

Guinevier: The left card represents the past events.

Tummi: Must mean when Chaos came as a Gummi and gave a wicked wizard invincibility but Sunni stopped them by telling Zummi to recite the spell backwards.

Daphne: (Turns over right card) The cold card. Has rest, bravery & reserve.

Tummi: Polar bear.

Guinevier: Right card means future events.

Daphne: (Turns over top card) Air. Says young people, indecisions & delays.

Tummi: Ooh, an eagle.

Guinevier: Top & bottom both mean people whom maybe involved.

Daphne: (Turns over last card) Moisture. Says a man or boy, haste & uncertainty.

Tummi: Cute toad. Think this'll really come true?

Daphne: Who knows? This is just practice and I may not be doing this right.

Guinevier: Oh. That reminds me, we haven't looked at the book you got.

Daphne: That's right, we haven't.

_The human girl takes the fairytale book out of her backpack, she opens it, but to the 3 friends' surprise…_

Guinevier: What?

Tummi: The pages are blank, they don't even have any pictures.

Daphne: What a rip. Serves me right for getting something for free.

Guinevier: Hold on. Here's a piece of paper with words. "To view the stories, say following: 'On the wind I greatly sail, transport me to fairytales'."

Tummi: I don't like the sound of this.

Daphne: Me neither.

_When suddenly, the book starts to glow and sucks our 3 heroes in like a vacuum. The next thing they knew, they were in a forest on a path._

Tummi: Whoa. Where are we?

Daphne: I have no clue.

Voice: You can't catch me!

Tummi: You say something, Guinevier?

Guinevier: I didn't say anything.

Voice: You can't catch me!

All: Huh?

_The group looks down to see a gingerbread man running on its own._

Gingerbread man: Run-run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man!

Tummi: Gee, that's one kooky cookie.

Daphne: Hey you, cookie, how do we…?

_Too late, he's already gotten clean away._

Guinevier sarcastically: Well, this is a fine how-do-ya-do.

Daphne: Call me crazy, but I think we're in the book.

Tummi: I think you're right. Maybe there's a spell to get us outta here.

Guinevier: Let's see. (looks at paper, muttering) Ah, here it is. "To return outside the book, retrieve the following: the buttons sweet as gumdrops, the apple red as blood, the hair yellow as corn and the eggs pure as gold."

Daphne: I guess we now just follow the path.

_So, off they went down the path and deeper into the woods. Soon enough, they came to a clearing and that's when they find a giant gingerbread house._

Tummi: A candy house! Let's stop for a bite.

Daphne: This is starting to seem so familiar.

_Tummi goes to the house and breaks off a piece of the window, Guinevier eats a lawn gnome._

Tummi: (Munches) Mmm.

Daphne: Ugh, where have I seen this before?

Guinevier: Peanut buttercup?

Daphne: Thanks.

_Just when she eats a peanut buttercup, a voice is suddenly heard from inside._

Voice: Nibble, nibble, like a mouse. Who is eating off my house?

Daphne: (Gulps) Now I remember where I saw this.

_The door opens and no one's there, the group looks in._

Tummi: Gee, the place looks disserted.

Guinevier: Maybe there's more candy inside.

Tummi: Yeah.

_The dragon & Gummi go inside and start looking around._

Daphne: No, guys!

_Too late, once they get inside, a cage drops on them._

Both: Hey!

Voice: (Cackling)

_They look over and see the owner of the house, a wicked witch. Guinevier leaps into Tummi's arms._

Witch: Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my traps for children, and low, I catch a Gummi Bear & a dragon.

Tummi: Oh, you don't want to eat us, I'm too furry.

Guinevier: And I'm too scaly.

Witch: Well, I can fix that.

_She then dumps them in a cage with the boy, Hansel while his sister, Gretel sweeps up._

Hansel: Were you eating off her house?

Guinevier: Pretty much.

Tummi: From the looks of it, you're in the same mess as us.

Gretel: Pretty much.

_The witch comes by and pushes Gretel._

Witch: Sweep faster, I want this place so sparkling clean, that I can see my face in it.

Tummi: Gee, and I thought Grammi was strict.

Guinevier to witch: But, what do you care? Not like you have any friends.

Witch: I have a boyfriend.

All: (Snickering)

Witch: What? I do.

Tummi: Oh yeah? What's his name?

Witch: Uh, James… (looks around, sees spatula) Spatula.

Guinevier: (Scoffs) James Spatula? Next time, hook me up with Paul Spoon.

All: (Chuckling)

_Daphne sees this through a window._

Daphne: Hmm, that gives me an idea.

_While the witch is getting her cauldron ready, there's suddenly a knock at the door._

Witch: Ohh. Now what?

_She goes to the door and there's a messenger (Daphne)._

Daphne low voice: Telegram for Ms. Witch.

_The witch takes the letter and Daphne goes off._

Witch reading: "Dear sweetheart, you're the greatest girl who ever lived." (dreamy sigh) "Let's get together in the woods. Meet me there in 3 minutes. Love, your boyfriend, James Spatula." Oh James. (giggles)

_While she's distracted, Daphne sneaks in through the window. Her friends & Hansel & Gretel see her._

Tummi: Daphne!

Daphne: Shh. Open sesame.

_The lock on the cage becomes loose, so does Gretel's shackle. Just then, the witch sees her!_

Witch: I had a feeling there was something suspicious about this letter! You tricked me!

_She charges at them but Daphne shoves the pot over and the water hits the witch._

Witch: (Screams) You accursed brat! I'm melting, I'm melting! What a world!

_She then melts in a puddle of goo, the house then disappears._

Tummi: Wow.

Guinevier: Once the witch was destroyed, her spells had all broken. Look!

_That's when the group finds a treasure chest, Daphne opens it, it's full of gold & jewels._

Hansel: Ohh, look at all this.

Daphne: I think you kids should have it.

Gretel: Really?

Guinevier: Yeah, you need it more than us.

Gretel: Are you sure you won't take a couple with you?

Guinevier: Well, maybe just one of each.

_She takes a gold coin, ruby, emerald, sapphire, peal necklace, amethyst & diamond, Daphne puts them in her pouch._

Hansel: Well, we truly must return to our father.

Daphne: And we must continue on our way.

Gretel: Thank you all, good luck!

Guinevier: Thank you.

_The children take the treasure chest and the 3 heroes continue down the path._

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahh, finally here's part 2 of "Fairy Tale Journey", I got some bits from a couple Bugs Bunny cartoons, and the Simpsons Halloween ep. Don't ask about the scene with the lights turning on & off. Also some inspiration came from a real-life Goldilocks movie I saw on YouTube that had live bears (I think some bits were done by guys in suits) which I believe were sloth bears judging by the white V-shape on their chests. Also, I've decided to make the Gingerbread Man a running gag. Please people, polite cunstructive critique & serious reviews, okey-dokeys? And if you want to bug me about a dumb rule, do so through e-mail or private message, not the reviews. Got it? Anyways, enough of that, on with the show! And thanks, Blue masked Turtle for your reviews in part 1 and "The Apprentice's Gummi".

Fairy Tale Journey

Part 2

_As we left off, Tummi Gummi, his best friend Daphne and their pet dragon Guinevier have just helped Hansel & Gretel escape the witch and are now on their way to find a way out of the book._

Guinevier: Maybe we should've asked Hansel & Gretel where the stuff would be.

Daphne: Maybe.

_That's when the group finds a little girl with a red hood & cape, picking flowers._

Guinevier: Maybe she knows.

_She flutters over to her._

Guinevier: Hi there.

Girl: Oh! Hello. Where'd you come from?

Guinevier: Well, my friends & I were walkin' through the woods and we were wondering how to get out of here.

Girl: Well, I'm not sure of a way out of here, but my grandmother might know. She lives just down the path.

_Daphne & Tummi come by as the girl gets up with a bouquet in one hand, Guinevier in the other and a basket of goodies on her arm._

Guinevier: She's gonna help us. They're my friends, Daphne & Tummi, and I'm Guinevier, by the way.

Girl: I'm called Little Red Riding Hood. Well, what are we waiting for? To my grandmother's house.

_The group follows her._

Tummi: Say, if you don't mind my asking, what's in the basket?

Little Red Riding Hood: Chicken, cheese & crackers, ham & cheese sandwiches, cinnamon rolls, French chocolates & pecan pie.

Guinevier: Be careful with him, Ms. Hood, he has a sweet tooth the size of Mt. Everest.

Tummi: Hey!

Daphne: (Giggles)

_They soon come across Grandma's house, inside, someone is in bed wearing a night dress & cap and it isn't Grandma._

_(Knock at door)_

Wolf gruff voice: Come in… er, (clears throat, sweet, high voice) Come in.

_The group enters, just before Red Riding Hood can go into Grandma's room, Daphne suddenly stops her._

Daphne: Hold on, I seem to recall this sorta thing. Here, better let me handle things from here.

_So, Red Riding Hood gives Daphne her hood & basket, she puts them on and goes to Grandma's room to "Grandma"._

Daphne: Hello. Are you Granny?

Wolf sweet, high voice: Why, I… uh… (gruff voice) Hey, you ain't Red Riding Hood.

Daphne: Gee Grandma, what big eyes (pokes Wolf's eyes) you have.

_Red Riding Hood & Tummi are watching from the doorway._

Red/Tummi: (Giggling)

Wolf: Aye! (rubs eyes) Oh, the better to see with.

Daphne: And what a big nose (squeezes Wolf's nose twice) you have.

Red/Tummi: (Giggling)

Wolf: D'oh! The better to smell with.

Daphne: And what cold feet you have.

_She uncovers the blanket and Guinevier pops out of the basket, then blows a tiny little flame right on the sheets and it quickly spreads!_

Wolf: YEOW!!

_He leaps right out of bed, once he comes back down, he stands on the bed in-front of Daphne._

Wolf: (Heavy breathing)

Guinevier: Whew, what bad breath you have.

Daphne: And what big teeth you have.

Wolf: The better to eat you with!

_He gives chase, into the basement where Daphne's at the bottom of. The Wolf comes down the stairs but Daphne turns the light off which makes Mr. Wolf run back up the stairs to turn it on from there. But every time he comes down, Daphne turns the lights off from where she is. Until the fifth time Mr. Wolf comes down…_

Daphne: Click.

_The Wolf runs up and turns the light off, he falls down the stairs. Daphne turns them back on and sees the wolf on the ground._

Daphne: (Chuckles)

_He gets back up and goes after Daphne._

Daphne: (Whistling, pointing to trunk)

_He looks in the trunk, Daphne continues to whistle and point at something, from a butter churn, under a chair, a birdcage and finally under the sink. She leaves but mysteriously appears in there when the Wolf looks there, he's about to eat Daphne but Guinevier saves her by breathing black smoke right at the Wolf's head._

Wolf: (Coughs, falls over)

_Tummi & Red come as they all gather around the Wolf._

Red: You're the Wolf. What'd you do with my grandma?

Wolf: Like I'd tell.

_He sees Guinevier with her nostrils flaring._

Wolf: All right, I'll tell! She's in the closet but I locked her up and threw away the key.

Red: Give it.

Wolf: Make me.

Daphne: You asked for it.

_Daphne uses her wand to make the Wolf float upside down, shake him until he hacks out the key, the friends go to the closet and free Grandma._

Grandma: Oh, thank goodness you came.

Tummi: Hey, that's what we heroes are for.

Guinevier: But what do we do about him?

_Everyone turns to the Wolf whom had just passed out._

Daphne: Leave that to me.

_She uses her wand to make him float back into the woods._

Daphne: There. (brushes off hands) That takes care of him.

Tummi: Now, before we go, how 'bout we have some of those goodies in that basket?

Guinevier: I agree.

_So, they have lunch & dessert before going on. Afterwards, Daphne, Tummi & Guinevier are at the door saying good-bye._

Tummi: Thank you both for lunch.

Grandma: Oh, it was the least we could do after how you helped us from that bad old wolf.

Guinevier: No problem at all.

Red Riding Hood: And please, take this for luck.

_She gives them her basket._

Daphne: Thank you, thank you all so much.

Grandma: A pleasure, dearie. Bye-bye now.

_After waving good-bye to Red Riding Hood & Grandma, the 3 heroes once again go on their way. While walking down the path, they come across an old friend._

Gingerbread Man: You can't catch me!

Tummi: Hey, it's that kooky cookie.

Gingerbread Man: You can't catch me!

Guinevier: He's getting on my last nerve.

Daphne: Guinevier, don't!

_Guinevier leaps down and tries her best to catch the Gingerbread Man._

Gingerbread Man: Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!

_Just before Guinevier can pounce on him, he gets away and she loses him in a bed of pansies._

Guinevier: Aw nuts!

Daphne: Oh well. Let's keep moving.

Tummi: You'll be able to catch him sooner or later.

_He takes the dragon and they keep going on. Eventually, they come to a tall tower._

Guinevier: Wow, look at the tower.

Daphne: This must be the place to find the hair as yellow as corn.

Tummi: Or even some actual corn.

_Just then, a beautiful woman, obviously Rapunzel came to the window._

Rapunzel: Oh! Visitors?

Tummi: Pardon us, madam, we don't mean to disturb you, but…

Rapunzel: No, no, please come right up.

_She tosses her braided hair down, which is at least 15 or 20 ft. long._

Rapunzel: Quickly, climb my hair.

Tummi: Wouldn't that hurt you?

Rapunzel: Of course not.

_So, the 3 heroes climb the braided ladder one at a time, Daphne with Guinevier clinging to her shoulder and Tummi following after. They're soon in the tower._

Daphne: Whew!

Tummi: What a nice place.

Rapunzel: I am called Rapunzel, who are you?

Daphne: I'm Daphne, they're my friends, Tummi & Guinevier.

Guinevier: We've come because we're in need of hair as yellow as corn.

Rapunzel: I'd give you a little bit of mine, but my stepmother would be furious.

Tummi: I doubt anyone would notice if it were just a few teeny-tiny little strands.

Guinevier: (Trills)

Rapunzel: Well, all right.

_She snips off a tiny bit of her hair and gives it to Daphne who puts it in her pocket._

Daphne: Thank you so much, you won't regret this.

Tummi: Shh. Listen.

Male voice: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so that I may climb the golden stair.

Rapunzel: Oh! My prince.

_She lets down her hair and the handsome prince comes up._

Prince: My dear. Who are these?

Daphne: I'm Daphne, they're Tummi & Guinevier. Sire. (curtsies) Well, we'd love to stay but we must get going.

Rapunzel: Take care, my friends.

Guinevier: You too.

_They climbed down the golden stair and are on their way, once again. Soon enough, they find a cottage._

Daphne: I wonder who lives here.

Guinevier: Let's find out.

_They come to the house and knock, but the door just slides open._

Tummi: Well, the door's not locked so I guess it's all right.

_They enter the cottage and that's when they find at the table a familiar sight._

Daphne: 3 bowls, one large, one medium and one small, something's familiar here.

Tummi: Well, I'm still hungry and I don't think they'd mind if I have an teensy-weensy bit of whatever's in there.

_Tummi goes to the table and sits down, he sees there's porridge in them and tests them by putting his finger in one bowl at a time. He tries the large bowl…_

Tummi: Ow! Mmm, too hot.

_He moves to the medium bowl and tries it…_

Tummi: Ooh, too cold.

_He looks over to last bowl, which is half empty anyway, but instead of testing that…_

Tummi: Well, this doesn't take a genius.

_He takes the medium bowl and mixes it with the large bowl, making it better. He slurps up a good deal of porridge. Then it hits Daphne._

Daphne: Oh no, I just realized, we're in the 3 Bears' house!

Tummi: I hope they're Gummi Bears.

Guinevier: I don't think so, 'cause here they come!

Daphne: Everyone, hide!

_The 3 friends hide in different places, Guinevier hides in a whicker basket, Daphne under the armchair and Tummi in a trunk. They watch as the 3 (grizzly) Bears come inside._

3 Bears: (Humming)

_The Bears see that their porridge has been eaten up._

Papa bear: Hey! Somebody's been eating my porridge!

Mama bear: Somebody's been eating my porridge and mixed it with yours.

Baby bear: Somebody's been eating my porridge and it's just about empty.

_They then watch as the Bears notice something wrong with their chairs. _

Papa bear: Hey, somebody's been sitting in my chair!

Mama bear: Somebody's been sitting in my chair too.

_As she sat down, she also ends up crushing Daphne._

Daphne: (Strains)

Baby Bear: Somebody's been sitting in my chair, and broke it to little pieces!

_They then went into the bedroom, the 3 friends tip-toed out the front door and went around and see through the window._

Papa bear: Hey, someone's been sleeping in my bed!

Mama bear: Someone's been sleeping in my bed too.

Baby bear: Someone's been sleeping in my bed and here they are now.

_Goldilocks awakes and finds Baby bear, at first she thinks he's so cute and pets him, until she sees Papa bear standing before her!_

Goldilocks: (Gasps)

_She climbs out the window, past our heroes and runs off._

Baby bear: Aww! I kinda liked her, thanks a lot Pa.

Tummi: Yeah, good goin', Pa. Oop! (covers mouth)

Daphne & Guinevier: Shh!

_Too late, the Bears look over and saw the 3 friends._

Guinevier: Uh, I think it's time to make like bees and buzz off.

_The 3 friends run off into the woods, the Bears just turn at each other, puzzled._

Papa Bear: Who were they?

_But they just shrug and go about their business. Back in the woods, the 3 heroes are back on the trail._

Friends: (Panting)

Tummi: Whew, I learned my lesson.

Guinevier: Yeah, don't enter strange houses.

Daphne: And respect others' property.

Tummi: And don't eat food meant for strangers.

Daphne: Well, let's get a move on.

Guinevier: Sounds good to me.

_The friends continue on their way to find the rest of the ingredients to get back home._

To be continued…


End file.
